Roan Crevil
Biography Early Life Born on Coruscant Roan Crevil was a thug by the age of six. Growing up in the lower levels of the Galactic City Roan scraped for food, trying his best to find any tidbits of food that would feed not just him but his brother as well. He knew nothing of his parents, not that they had been great Jedi that died in the Purge or that he himself had the gift of the Force. It wasn't until he and his brother found themselves trapped by a swoop gang that Roan discovered his power. Poked, prodded and pushed to his limit Roan lashed out and unleashed a Force Storm by pure accident, causing the swoop riders to run in fear. Struggling to understand what had happened Roan ran to the only man who he trusted, Brom Xivi. Explaining to Roan that what he had done was use the Force took time, patience and the skill of being subtle. Scared to put too much fear in the boy Brom arranged for Roan and his brother, Rece, to be taken to the Jedi temple. To Roan's luck the New Republic had just conquered Coruscant, allowing for his very untamed powers to be quickly put into check by putting him into an environment that would allow his newly found gift to grow. Roan was quickly taken in by the Jedi, leaving his brother to wonder what had happened to him. Roan found his brother three days after he had been in the Temple, no worse for wear but not excited to be there either. It was here that Roan discovered his brother did not have the same talents that he had. Roan told his brother they would leave then, he promised his brother he would look after him and just because he had the Force didn't mean the promise ended. Rece could not allow it however. Four years younger then Roan he saw such a decision as stupid. Looking toward all the people around them in the Temple Rece told his brother they would stay, that he would get a job withe Jedi. Accepting his brothers decision Roan returned to the training wing of the Temple while Rece left, going back to Brom and leaving his brother behind. While he wished very badly for his brother to do well, Rece could not sit by and watch as his brother became a great Jedi, Rece's own dream, while he cleaned the very Temple he wished he was being trained in. Roan would dedicate himself to his training, except for when he went to look for his brother. It was not until a few weeks went by that Roan realized his brother was not employed by the Jedi at all, but that he had left. It was here that Roan made the hardest choice of his young life. Did he leave behind a chance to better himself or sacrifice everything for a life of scraps and fights alongside his brother for the rest of his life. The decision was difficult for Roan but made easier by the fact that he knew that without his brother becoming a Jedi would make him feel empty. As Roan left the Temple to head to the underground and find his brother he saw Brom standing at the base of the Jedi Temple looking up at the doors. Running to give the old man a hug Roan stopped short as Brom held up his hand. "There is no emotion, only peace." Brom stated to him. Roan was surprised and questioned him several times. It was here that Brom admitted he had once been a Jedi, not a great one but one nonetheless. Brom told Roan that he had to stay, that leaving his brother behind was not easy but to waste such potential was something he would come to regret. Roan argued with Brom only to come around to Brom's decision as the right one. Walking back into the Temple Roan once again threw himself into his studies aiming to become the best Jedi he could, not just for him but for his brother as well. Category:Vox Category:Jedi Order Category:Lightsiders Category:Jedi Order Characters